The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Torenia plant, botanically known as Torenia sp. and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Sunrekodou’.
The new Torenia plant is an induced mutation of a proprietary selection of Torenia sp. identified as code number 06-13-7, not patented. The new Torenia plant was discovered and selected by the Inventors as a single plant from within a population of plants of induced mutations of the parent selection in a controlled greenhouse environment in Higashiomi, Shiga, Japan in January, 2008.
Asexual reproduction of the new Torenia plant by vegetative cuttings in a controlled greenhouse environment in Higashiomi, Shiga, Japan since February, 2008, has shown that the unique features of this new Torenia plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.